Gwen's Death: Sequel to 'Everything I Do'
by JoChryedLover
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'. AU, Jack/Gwen pairing.


**This one is a sequel to my previous story, 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'**

**Hope you like it!!**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

The year 2009**  
Jack pulled the SUV to a halt at the side of the pavement. The police had cordoned off the motorway on both sides. There was a 50m blockade. The team leapt out of the car and the leading officer lead them to the area where the creature was.  
"OK, I'll deal with this. We all know how dangerous it was the last time. You are the backup; if it gets me, do what you can, but don't put yourselves at risk. If it kills me, try to contain it until I come back. Understood?"  
Martha, Mickey and Ianto all nodded.  
"Gwen? Understood?"  
She swallowed, nodding.  
"Be careful, Jack."  
He kissed her softly before heading inside of the enclosed area. The police and the army had managed to contain the creature, but had been told by Torchwood not to risk moving it. Martha had a batch of sedative with her, and had handed one to each of the team. Gwen stared after Jack as he entered, watching, waiting. After a few moments, she heard him yell out. A moment later, the creature burst out of the enclosure. It was heavily armoured, and had many large talons. The team all fired a round of bullets into it, but it wasn't wounded.  
"The weak spot is the creature's neck!" Martha yelled to the team.  
"Like any of us can reach it, you've seen it's teeth!" Mickey commented.  
The creature had large, razor sharp teeth. It was suicide to even attempt to sedate it. The creature lunged for Mickey, but Gwen leapt in front of him. The team all yelled out at her, but there was nothing they could do. The creature attacked her, and she remained on her feet just long enough to inject it with the sedative. The creature fell to the ground immediately, cutting her with it's talons as it did so. Martha and Ianto ran to her immediately, as Mickey ran off for Jack.  
"Gwen, it's Martha, can you hear me?!"  
Gwen weakly took her hand.  
"Jack..."  
"Gwen, just hold on!"  
Mickey rushed inside the enclosure, entering just as Jack regained consciousness.  
"Jack..."  
Jack saw the look in his eyes and knew before Mickey had even opened his mouth.  
"No..."  
He ran from the enclosure, Mickey in his wake. Ianto moved from his position by Gwen's side to make room for Jack.  
"Gwen!"  
"I'm sorry...Jack..."  
"Stay with me, Gwen!"  
"I love you..."  
Gwen smiled weakly up at him as she died in his arms.  
"Gwen...No...NO!"  
Jack held her body close to his, allowing the tears to well up in his eyes. The rest of the team got to their feet, all of them crying, still unable to take in what had happened.

----

In the autopsy room, Jack gently laid Gwen's body down on the table. His eyes red with grief, he blinked away a fresh set of tears as Ianto walked in.  
"No more gloves...no way to save her..."  
"I'm sorry, Jack..."  
"I let her down...I was supposed to protect her...now look at her...you an barely identify her."  
Ianto moved over and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Martha's ready to begin the autopsy. Is that alright with you?"  
Jack nodded weakly, and Ianto motioned to Martha to come through, leading Jack away from the table and up into the viewing area.  
"This is Doctor Martha Jones. Autopsy of Gwen Harkness, killed at approximately 2pm.  
Most of the autopsy was a blur to Jack. He just sat with his head in his hands. A part of him had died with Gwen. His human side. The side of him which cared.  
"Moving on, the patient was...Oh my God...Jack...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but Gwen...she was pregnant..."  
Jack looked up, straight at Martha.  
"What?"  
Martha swallowed.  
"She was about two months gone...she must have known...I'm sorry, Jack."  
Jack leapt up and moved through the main area of the hub, up into his office. Ianto followed him, and watched as Jack started throwing things around his office. He turned over his desk, threw his computers and even, although accidentally, smashed a photograph of him and Gwen on their wedding day. He dismissed the rest of the team and collapsed in a corner of his trashed office with a bottle of whiskey and a photograph of Gwen.  
"Why did you do it, Gwen? Why did you put yourself in that much danger? Why didn't you tell me you were preganant?!" He downed some of the whiskey. "What have I got left to live for? Why did I let you go? This is my fault...It's my fault!"  
Jack didn't leave his spot all night, or for the whole of the next day. He cried, he got drunk, he shot himself, but he always came back. No matter how much he tried to join her, he always got sent back.

**

**The year five billion and fifty-three**  
Jack and Gwen were curled up together, right where they had fallen. They had made love for what had seemed like an eternity, and now, Gwen was curled up next to Jack, as close as she could get to him, and was lying with her head on his chest.  
"What happened...after I died?"  
Jack swallowed.  
"I searched for another glove...for hours...we brought you back to the hub...you were so...mutilated..." Jack's eyes welled up as he remembered. "Martha performed your autopsy...I don't remember much...it was all a blur. You were pregnant..you must have known..."  
"I did know..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jack's voice wasn't accusatory. It wasn't filled with hurt. It was filled with wonder.  
"I was so happy, Jack. And, I knew you would be too, but...I wanted to make sure I didn't lose the baby...I knew what it would do to you, and I didn't want you to have that pain..."  
"I did have it, though...for both of you...I just kept thinking 'why didn't she tell me?'...if you had told me, you never would have been on the case...you never would have been taken from me..."  
Gwen placed a light kiss on his chest.  
"I shot myself...so many times in the night after you died...all I wanted to do was join you. But I never could. I was always brought back, as though my life still had a purpose."  
Gwen shifted herself, moving up so their foreheads were touching.  
"I'm so proud of you...I've been watching you...all these years...you never remarried...you never even slept with anyone else..."  
"I couldn't..."  
"You're here now...we're together...Nothing will ever separate us again."  
She kissed him deeply, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  
"I love you, Jack. Even after all this time."  
"I never stopped loving you. Not once. I loved you until my dying day, and I love you more now than ever."  
Jack kissed her again, tears falling down his cheeks. He had his Gwen back. He had her forever.

* * *


End file.
